In the Alley
by DSDragon
Summary: Songfic. Inspired by an old NSync song. Don't kill me!


In the Alley

By: DSDragon

**Disclaimers: I don't own BtVS, or NSync or anything related to either.**

_It's tearin' up my heart When I'm with you._

_But when we are apart, I feel it too._

_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain,_

_With or without you._

He listened from the alley outside the Bronze, head bobbing to the music. He didn't want to be seen doing what he was about to do--his reputation would be ruined--so, he came out here.

_Baby, I don't understand_

_Just why we can't be lovers._

_Things are getting out of hand._

_Try too much, but baby we can win._

He had fought against her the whole summer, but she would not relent. Finally, he had given up and bent to the girl's wishes.

_Let it go._

_If you want me, girl, let me know._

_I am down on my knees._

_I can't take it anymore._

No one had known... He had made her swear never to tell anyone of what she had been teaching him.

_It's tearin' up my heart When I'm with you._

_But when we are apart, I feel it too._

_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain,_

_With or without you._

A spin, a kick to the air... He had gotten really good at this over the summer. He wouldn't tell anyone--not even her--but he had started, by the end of the summer, to enjoy it. That's why he was doing it now... Well, that, and the fact that the words rang true for him... for his situation with the girl's sister.

_Baby don't misunderstand_

_What I'm tryin' to tell ya._

_In the corner of my mind,_

_Baby, it feels like we're runnin' out of time._

He didn't notice her standing in the shadows. He was too pre-occuppied with his very amusing--to her, at least--activity. Who'd have thought? she asked herself.

_Let it go._

_If you want me, girl, let me know._

_I am down on my knees._

_I can't take it anymore._

He was actually quite good at it, she had to admit. She'd never seen him do this before... She'd never seen him--enjoying, yes, enjoying--something she'd seen him do so many times--just differently--before.

_It's tearin' up my heart When I'm with you._

_But when we are apart, I feel it too._

_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain,_

_With or without you._

He ducked and twirled, he kicked and swayed. He was like a big black jungle cat, sinuous and sensous in every move he made... She was beginning to get a little turned on by the display.

_Tearin' up my heart and soul._

_We're apart, I feel it too._

_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain._

_With or without you._

Still completely oblivious, he began to wrap up his little impromptu performance.

_Tearin' up my heart and soul._

_We're apart, I feel it too._

_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain._

_With or without you._

She noticed that he was about finished and came up with a plan... payback.

_It's tearin' up my heart When I'm with you. (Tearin' up my heart and soul)_

_But when we are apart, I feel it too. (We're apart, I feel it too.)_

_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain,_

_With or without you._

The last two lines played, and she walked out of the shadows... Clap... Clap... Clap

_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain._

_With or without you._

"Buffy!" Spike was startled and lost his balance on the last few moves. "Wh-What are you doing here?... And how much did you see?"

"Everything." Spike groaned. "I had no idea you were that into NSync, Spike... Looks like you were a bit busy while I was gone." she smirked evilly.

"It's Niblet's fault!" he tried to protect his manhood. "She made me learn the sodding dance over the summer... I can't help it that I liked it just a little too much."

"Maybe I should tell the gang that you've taken the dance metaphors to a whole new non-metaphorical reality?" the Sayer taunted, the evil smirk still gracing her lips.

"No!" he answered desperately, grabbing onto her arm as she tried to walk away. "They can never know about this... I'd never live it down if the whelp knew."

"Alright then... but what do I get for my silence?" the Slayer asked coyly.

The End... Or is it?


End file.
